Conventionally, thin display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, have been developed, and enlargement of display panels for such display devices is in demand. Accordingly, electric power consumed by a display device increases as a display panel enlarges. Thus, a technology for limiting, according to a light emitting area of a display panel, luminance of pixels of the display panel to reduce electric power consumed by a display device has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A display device disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 calculates a total value of video data input to a frame, and when the total value is at least a predetermined value, limits luminance of pixels of the display panel. In this manner, electric power consumed by the display device is to be reduced.